


洗澡是件麻烦事

by hydrviolence



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types, The True Tale of the Monster Billy Dean - David Almond
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 用了《怪物比利·迪恩的真实故事》（The True Tale of the Monster Billy Dean）的背景，还混入了一些其他的（乌鸦是暖天展翅家同款）。JC未必是耶稣，可能是“比利·迪恩”战争世界里，另一个半疯小孩长成的大人。犹大未必是那个犹大，可能只是爱着另一个怪人的另一个画家。警告：严重OOC





	洗澡是件麻烦事

把JC哄去洗澡花了他一番力气。这家伙在抗拒洗澡方面简直像个五岁小孩。  
“去洗澡。”  
“不！”坚定地拒绝。  
“再不洗，你的头发可就只能用来拖地了。”  
“你不知道头发浸了水有多重！”  
“我当然知道。”犹大撩了一下自己长及肩背的头发。  
JC呼了口气，一副挫败的丧气样子。“你力气比较大。”这简直是无理取闹。  
“去洗澡！”  
“如果你帮我洗头发，我就去洗澡。”  
他考虑了一下，帮JC洗头发肯定不算是什么禁忌。“好吧。”  
“我也可以帮你洗。”JC抬手揉他的头发。  
“……去。吧。”他抓住JC的肩膀，掰着他来了个180度转向，推着送进浴室。

广大五岁小孩通常会在准备洗澡时坚定地拒绝，但是，一旦他们真的进了浴缸又会不想再出来。  
JC也是一样。  
JC已经洗干净了头发，眼下舒舒服服泡在温水里，把脑袋靠在浴缸边垫着的毛巾上，闭上了眼睛，似乎是想要盹上一觉。  
该把这场面画下来，犹大想。这想法就这么突然冒出来，等他反应过来发现自己正思索着如何画下JC和浴缸的线条时，犹大感到一阵害臊。虽然没什么可害臊的，只是人类身体，和……嗯，浴缸。浴缸不必着重描绘，就是普通的、刻板的、白色的浴缸。问题是浴缸里面的……人类。呃，好吧，也没什么可不好意思，他又不是没有画过裸体的男人、女人，还有跨性别者。  
犹大觉得还是该让JC从浴缸里出来了。  
“洗够了吗？”他对JC说，一边拿起浴巾。  
JC睁开一只眼睛，左眼。右眼仍然闭着，回答道：“她有一只乌鸦。”  
“什么？”  
“乌鸦。她有只乌鸦。”  
“谁？”  
“还能是谁。”JC仍然坚持只睁着左眼，“不然你以为她耳坠上的黑羽毛是怎么来的。”  
“哦。”犹大说，想想还能说什么，“原来她有只乌鸦。”  
“那只可怜的鸟瞎了一只眼。”JC继续只睁一只眼。  
现在犹大明白他为什么就睁开一只眼了。  
“那只鸟，”JC又把左眼也闭上了，抬手揉了揉眼眶，“一只眼睛可以看到光明、真理、善和美。”他坐起来，把双眼都睁开了，“另一只眼睛只能到黑暗、谎言、邪恶和丑陋。”  
“瞎了的是哪只眼睛？”犹大问。  
“我不知道。她就说瞎了一只眼，没说是哪一只眼。”JC眨眨眼睛，“她从来不把它带出来。”  
“以前不知道她有乌鸦。”  
JC没理他的话，接着说下去，“因为她害怕。”  
“害怕？”  
“害怕瞎了一只眼睛的乌鸦看到什么，或者害怕它没有看到什么。”  
犹大没出声。一时间浴室里只听到他们呼吸的声音。  
末了，还是JC开口了：“她知道，应该多少是知道的。”  
“知道什么？”  
“其他人也许知道。”  
“知道什么？”他又问了一遍。  
JC抬起眼睛看看他，然后吸了口气，闭上眼睛，往后一仰，顺着浴缸边滑到了水面以下。  
“知道什么？”犹大再次问。他只能看着JC在水下吐气泡。犹大叹了口气，在浴缸边坐下。他看到JC在水下睁开眼睛，隔着水面看着他。  
“你别把自己淹死。”犹大说。  
JC在水下看着他。

为什么感觉像是有几年那么久？  
浴室里瓷砖半数剥落，剩下的已经变黄，瓷砖缝隙间是黑色的污渍；狭小的窗口玻璃上糊着不知多少年前的报纸，已经变成的棕黄的颜色，让透进的光线幽暗。  
一阵爆炸声。  
这声响将犹大从着魔似的状态中拉了出来。他站起身来，走到窗口，从报纸碎片的缝隙间向外望。  
外面，面糊一样厚重的雾气包裹着街道和残存的建筑，世界看起来像是埋在积雪里了。犹大眯起眼睛，努力分辨。没有看到火光，没有惊慌奔逃的人。外面没有人，没有人跑到外面去。他把耳朵贴近玻璃，仔细听着，没有再听到爆炸声，也没有枪响、打斗声或者尖叫嚎哭，外面寂静无声、平静如常。  
看来没事，犹大想着，转过身。看到JC已经坐了起来，坐在浴缸里看着他。  
“空袭？”JC问。  
犹大摇摇头。“不是，也不是恐怖袭击。”他走回浴缸边，“大概是个哑弹突然炸了。”  
JC抹了抹脸上的水，问：“你害怕吗？”  
犹大耸耸肩。  
“我的父亲……”JC看着水面，抬起一只手，伸出手指，让指尖触着水面，“……非常爱我。”他用指尖在水面上画圈，“爱得要命。字面意义上的‘要命’。”  
犹大考虑着字面意义上的要命是怎么个要命法儿。  
JC问道：“你的父亲呢？”  
“什么？”犹大还在想着“要命”。  
“他爱你吗？”  
“我不知道他是谁。”  
“你没见过他？”  
“没有。我妈没提过他。”  
JC不再画圈了。“所有，你确实什么都不知道。”  
“知道什么？”这个问题又回来了。  
“理应如此。”JC缩进水里，让水一直淹到眼睛下面一点的位置。  
“理应怎么样？”犹大问。  
JC闭上眼睛。  
“别闹了。”  
JC从水里钻出来，叹了口气。“理应……这样才好。”他话题一转，“你爱我吗？”  
对犹大而言这也未免太突然了，他张了张嘴，没出声。  
“有人说，”JC看着水面，用手撩起水花，“人不会爱人，只会爱某种品质。你也是这样吗？”  
他不知道该如何回答。他爱的是某种肩胛形状、腰部的线条、阴晴不定的个性、心不在焉的态度，或者其他什么，难道是这样吗？  
“爱一个人，”JC仍然看着水面，“爱他的所作所为，爱他本来的样子，这是什么意思？”  
“我不知道。”犹大说。  
“你不知道？”  
犹大摇摇头。  
“那……”JC微微歪着头，又开始用指尖在水面上画圈了。  
“我爱你。”犹大突然说，大概是他唯一能说的了，“我觉得是，我爱你，我相信。”  
JC看着他。如果说JC原先神态算是有几分严肃，现在就该算作是阴郁了。一阵沉默之后，JC问：“如果我害你下地狱，你也仍然爱我？”  
犹大俯下身，吻了他的额头。“是的。”  
JC闭上眼睛，用力吸气，快要窒息一样拼命索取空气，或者为了不哭而用空气把哭声堵回去。“别担心，”在差不多缓过气以后，JC这么说，“别担心，不会疼的。”  
怕得要命的小孩都会安慰自己没什么可害怕的。  
犹大用双臂揽住JC。“好的，好的。”也许是装作相信，也许是试图安慰，也许只是为了能说些什么。无论从什么角度看，这话都毫无意义。  
过了一阵之后，JC又睁开眼睛，恢复了常态。“你都湿透了。”他看着犹大滴水的袖口。  
“是你乱泼水害的。”犹大指责。当然，JC玩水确实是造成这一结果的部分原因。只是部分原因。  
“不是。”JC否认，“你会冻感冒，把衣服脱了，洗个热水澡。”  
“那你赶紧从浴缸里出来！”  
“浴缸足够大。而且你知道，热水用光了，只剩下浴缸里这些，现在已经不太热了。”  
从各种角度考虑，理由都很充分。  
犹大只得开始脱掉衣服，非常不方便地共用浴缸，勉强洗了个澡。  
你看，洗澡就是这么麻烦。

 

 

完


End file.
